Just A Train Ride Away
by Piperman-26
Summary: Ed has some pressing business in Berlin and Alfons isn't too eager to let him go; will Ed figure out a way to make it all work out in the end? HeiEd; One-shot; Set sometime before CoS.


"Okay…now don't forget your ticket." Alfons poked a grumbling Edward in the side with a small envelope, making the boy groan louder and look away from the ceiling of the small entry way.

"I know, I know…Sheesh, I'm not gonna be gone for two months, 'Fons…It's just a short trip to Berlin…" Edward sighed loudly, his shoulders slumping as Alfons smoothed the top of his jacket for, what felt like, the hundredth time. He'd been nagged, pleaded with, pushed around, cuddled and almost sexually harassed by Alfons's tongue in the thirty two hours leading up to Edward's unexpected travel plans. He knew that Alfons was a little clingy, but he never knew he was this clingy…and this was a new thing for just thirty two hours. Edward knew—from experience—that the German boy had something on his mind when he'd be extra clingy and whine a lot more.

"I know, I know!" Alfons mumbled, smoothing the brown fabric on his arms now, biting his lip adorably. Edward sighed heavily and reached up, snatching the German boy's pale hands with his own gloved ones.

"Then why do you keep nagging me about everything? Something on your mind?" Edward questioned him, looking up at Alfons with a raised golden brow. Alfons huffed and turned his face to hide his pink cheeks, his lip jutting out in an equally adorable expression.

"I just wanna make sure that you'll be alright…Berlin is a lot bigger than Munich and there are lots of strange people there and who knows if something would happen to your arm or leg or maybe somebody might take your stuff or just kidnap you and I'd never see you again, or—"

"Alfons!" Edward cut off the boy's nervous ranting with his name and a small, nervous chuckle. "I'll be alright. I promise you…" He reassured the boy, adding a smile and a stroke of the thumb over the back of the boy's hand for effect. But, Alfons knew it wasn't all the genuine—Edward's smiles never really were—but he put on a smile.

"That's not gonna stop me from worrying though." Alfons retorted, making Edward sigh with indignation, his brows scrunching together rather unattractively.

"What will stop you from worrying then?" Edward questioned, running his thumbs over the backs of Alfons's hands again.

"…You not leaving…" Alfons finally answered, his lips jutting out in a pouty way. Edward sighed yet again and his chin dropped to his chest.

"I gotta go see this guy, Alfons…I can't just talk to him about this over the phone. Plus, I kinda figure that it's important, so not even your little pouty face or anything else could persuade me." Edward huffed, letting go of one hand to smooth the boy's soft platinum hair. He was almost a good head taller than Edward, but it felt like Edward was more in charge of taking care of Alfons when his emotions got the best of him or he was sick. It sometimes felt nostalgic because they seemed more brothers sometimes rather than lovers… It was non-guilty nostalgic though; Alfons's might've looked like Al, but he wasn't; they were two completely different people and that was all that mattered.

"Not even sex..?" Alfons mumbled so quietly after a long silence that Edward almost thought nobody had spoke.

"Huh? What'd you say?" Edward looked up at the boy to find that he was looking back down at him, a strange, half smile, half smirk on the younger man's face.

"No even sex can make you stay?" Alfons asked again, his face almost—almost—innocent. Edward's nose scrunched up a lot as his cheeks turned fire engine red.

"N-No..!" Edward stammered, his pudgy cheeks puffing out in embarrassment. "T-That's what last night was for..! P-Plus I'll be back, so…yeah. We can do…that when we get back. A-And I'll let you top..!" Ed ended the matter with that last note he really didn't think to hard about but was probably going to regret saying it. He let go of Alfons's hands rather quickly and reached down to grabbed his worn trunk, several stickers of places like Italy and Romania plastered to the side; he turned on his heel and stepped towards the door, Alfons not far behind.

"A kiss then?" Alfons asked quietly, making Ed turn his head, his hand still firmly grasping the knob. "Just for the road, I promise." He reassured the shorter blonde when he made a bit of a face. Ed huffed a little, but then sighed as he exhaled. No harm in a little good bye kiss….

"Fine…" Ed grumbled a little, looking down. "But nothing more or I'll—"

He was suddenly cut off by a quick hand grasping his jaw and cheek and lips smashing against his in a messy kiss. Of course Alfons would totally cut him off like that for a kiss…but, Ed couldn't deny his methods; he'd used it on Alfons before. With a soft, agreeable hum, Edward kissed him back just as messily, tilting his head back so it'd be easier for the both of them. Ed felt Alfons try to turn his head to deepen the kiss, and he went along with it. Okay, so a deeper good bye kiss was alright.

But, when he felt Alfons put a hand on his hip and open his mouth, Ed groaned disagreeably and reluctantly pulled away. He wanted a good bye kiss, not a tongue down his throat.

"You think that'll hold you over?" Ed asked softly, breathing against Alfons's lips. No matter how soft the kiss, they always seemed to get tangled up in each other.

"For a couple of days…" Alfons mumbled back, his hand lightly squeezing Ed's sensitive hip before they both pulled away.

"A couple of days…" Ed said sarcastically and rolled his eyes as he turned the knob and opened the door. "Alrighty then…I'll see you later, 'Fons." Ed gave the younger blonde a small smile.

"Okay…Be safe, Ed…and take care of yourself." Alfons replied, watching as Ed turned to walk down the hall.

"No guarantees!"

"Edward!"

"Fineee! I'll be safe. See you later!"

Alfons opened his mouth to say something snarky about when Ed got back and what would happen, but the German boy stopped himself. He settled on giving himself a smile and glance at the clock. Only a hundred and twenty more hours till they could…in Ed's words do… "That."

Plus, he'd get to top.


End file.
